Bathroom Meetings
by Tiw-K
Summary: Mohinder and Gabriel have an unexpected and quite interesting meeting in a local cafe bathroom. This is a fic based off an AIM roleplay between Mabetini and myself. It's basically Mohindriel PWP Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Heroes, or these characters, or Mohinder's written POV.

**A/N:** Was chatting on AIM with my crazy friend, **Mabetini**, and this roleplay thing happened. I edited it a bit to make it into fic-form and decided to post it here because it's some pretty fun, mindless PWP. **Mabetini **was Mohinder and wrote (mostly) everything from his POV and I was Gabriel.

**Warnings**: Bathroom!smex, language, farting, chai tea spilling, abrupt start and abrupt ending (I was too tired at the end for us to continue)

* * *

Mohinder enters the fairly busy café, eyes searching for that one man he'd been seeing everywhere that day while setting his things on the table and going up to the counter to order chai. 

Gabriel, noticing that the gorgeous Indian man has appeared once more, hides behind his hastily grabbed sci-fi book, not even noticing that it's upside down.

Mohinder sits and sips chai, scanning room and scans over odd looking, upside-down reading man.

Gabriel starts mentally panicking when the super hot guy keeps staring at him. He can't keep his face from flushing and can't help but squirm under those intense eyes. His mind keeps screaming that it's sinful to be attracted to another man.

Mohinder smiles at fairly attractive male next to him, feeling desperate for human contact. He sighs when the other man doesn't respond to the smile; he twirls fingers in his curls and looks down at his father's genetics book.

Gabriel's mind freezes at that smile; he's unable to look away from the golden-skinned man and watch intently as the other man starts reading.

Mohinder accidentally spills chai down his chest, from being distracted, and curses in Tamil while stroking himself dry.

Gabriel trips as he gets up from the table and runs, stumbling, towards the bathroom.

Mohinder quirks a brow at the fleeing man, smirking as he catches a glimpse of that cute butt.

Gabriel leans over sink, flushed and panting with eyes squeezed shut while trying to mentally calm self down.

"It's a sin! It's a sin! Forgive me Lord!" He goes into a stall and his hand slowly trails down, hesitantly, to stroke at his throbbing cock.

Mohinder gets up from his table, curious about the cute butt that just flew into the bathroom. He peaks his head inside and hears a strange noise.

Gabriel stifles a moan through bitten lips, stroking up and down slowly while eyes imagine those beautiful dark eyes, that gorgeous smile, "Oh god!"

Mohinder swallows, "Are you alright in there?" He steps farther into the bathroom.

Gabriel bites his fist to quiet the whine from suddenly escaping, rubbing a sweaty hand over his pants. "I--I'm fine." He trembles, erection aching.

Mohinder's eyes widen in concern as he steps over to the stall door. "You don't sound fine. Can I get you something? I'm a doctor."

Gabriel's eyes close, a whimper escapes unbidden from his lips as that voice, so smooth and sweet, flows in through pale, glistening skin and down lightning quick to stir more heat in his groin.

"Ungh..." The taste of iron starts filling his mouth as Gabriel's teeth bite through skin and his other hand moves to rest against the door, fighting against himself as to whether he should throw the door open or hold it shut.

Mohinder jiggles door. "Can I come in please? You're making me nervous!" He states, reaching a hand over the stall door to wave in encouragement.

Gabriel's breathing hitches, his hand trembles against the door. "I--"

"I just want to help...What's your name?"

"G--Ga--Gabriel." His face starts flushing even more because of the stutter.

"Gabriel. I like that name." Mohinder jiggles the door lightly again, leaning against it. "Will you please come out? I can'tm on good conscience, leave you in there."

Gabriel rests his head back against the stall, cursing himself for trembling knees and aching want. He can't resist that voice, can't resist moving his bleeding hand to rub gently at his rock hard cock while flicking free the lock on the stall door.

His dark, half-lidded eyes turn to face the door as it swings slowly open; he can't keep the moan from flowing freely from his lips as he takes in the other man. "Please..."

"Oh my," Mohinder's grins, with lust in his eyes, as he looks Gabriel's quivering form up and down. "Now I understand." He reaches out slowly, gauging Gabriel's reaction, as he ghosts his fingers over the other man's hardened length.

Gabriel whimpers, face flushing, as he can't resist bucking into the light touch.

Mohinder chews his bottom lip as his own erection grows. This adorable and innocent man is here for him to take, and he can't say no.

"My name is Mohinder." He states, stepping into the stall and wraps his hand around Gabriel's erection, stroking slowly and breathing only an inch away from the other man's mouth.

"M--Mohin--Oh!" Gabriel groans as that smaller, warm body presses flush against his. Those lips are so close, that breath is so sweet and warm and spicy and he wants to taste, wants to kiss, but it's a sin.

"God...forgive...forgive...Oh!" He gasps as his pants are pulled down, the air cool against his heated flesh and that hand is just too much--too perfect and warm and teasing and he can't hold back!

Gabriel crushes his lips sloppily into Mohinder's own, groaning and panting as their tongues clumsily slide in a slick, heated dance.

"Mmmm" Mohinder hums into Gabriel's mouth because this is the contact he's wanted and craved for so long, stifled by his studies.

He quickens his pace on tight, hot flesh and breaks the kiss to bite at Gabriel's smoothly shaved jaw, enjoying the whimpers of inexperience when he angles his wrist, "Fucking...adorable."

Mohinder leans back up for another kiss, dominating and pushing Gabriel back a step, turning and pinning him against the stall wall. He grinds up into the skinny form, creating friction with his erection on Gabriel's thigh and pushes a knee between shaking legs.

Gabriel can't think, can't breathe, as pleasure explodes behind his eyes and he bucks frantically into that dark caramel hand. He's trying to beg for forgiveness from God but the pleas get mixed up and he starts begging for more.

"Please...Mo--Mohinder!" His toes curl, eyes roll back, and Gabriel slams his head into the stall wall as a saliva slicked fingers push slowly inside. He didn't think anything could ever be like this; it's painful but it feels oh-so-right!

"Shh," Mohinder whispers into Gabriel's ear, afraid someone might hear, but he doesn't relent on sliding his fingers in and out of Gabriel's tight heat, adding a third when the taller man relaxes around him.

He thumbs the head of Gabriel's cock, gritting his teeth as he grinds desperately into a hard thigh and sucks behind Gabriel's pale ear. "Come quietly," He commands into the ear, squeezing around the throbbing erection and nestling his sweat-laced face in a soft sweater vest

Gabriel quivers, unable to resist that command and comes biting into his lip to muffle the sound. His body collapses into Mohinder's as the smaller man tenses and comes as well; panting and massaging Gabriel throughout his own release and sending sparking aftershocks shivering through Gabriel's body.

Mohinder struggles to hold up the larger man, falling back against the opposite wall and shaking the rickety stalls. His breath evens as he reaches down to wipe Gabriel off and zip up his pants, the man being clearly too disheveled to do it himself.

"That...I'm sorry...I don't usually do that sort of thing."

Gabriel is too drowsy to respond and hums deep in his throat, struggling to pull body upright. He can't help but lick his lips, eyes intently following Mohinder's tongue which moves to quickly clean off his cum-covered hand. Gabriel's own hand moves unbidden to his mind's control and grasps that hand, cleaning it off with his own tongue and sucking the fingers in one by one.

He's still hot and wanting even though he has released, the hole Mohinder prepared with his fingers needs to be filled.

"Please...please..." He gasps, moving his mouth to kiss clumsily at Mohinder's again. "Please...f-f--fu---fu---" He flushes, unable to finish the word and pleads with his eyes instead.

Mohinder's mouth waters at the wanton gesture as he watches his fingers slide from plump, pink lips. He instantly grows hard again, hands fumbling at Gabriel's pant zipper, eyes locked on the trembling mouth. "You...sure?" He doesn't care what the answer is but he feels he should ask because he is a kind man after all.

He waits for Gabriel's shaky head-nod before sliding the pants down in a hurry and spinning the lean man. He lines up, pressing flush against Gabriel's back and plants wet kisses on a pale neck before thrusting and pushing forwards with such vigour that they crash into the opposite wall.

Gabriel keens, pressed flush against the cool metal of the stall as he his stretched and burned beyond anything he's ever felt before. Regardless of the initial pain from being so forcefully intruded, Gabriel can't help but slam his hips backwards onto Mohinder's cock in order to take more and more of him in.

His moans are chocked off, trying to stifle the noise, and he's quickly getting pushed closer to the edge as Mohinder pounds relentless, increasingly, into his trembling ass but they both freeze, breaths and hearts halting in their throats, as the heavy door swings open and someone enters, whistling merrily, before heading into the stall next to theirs.

Mohinder holds still, trembling furiously in the want and need to keep moving, violent tremors shaking through his limbs as he breathes through the odd position and angle his body is fighting to hold. He presses a reassuring kiss to Gabriel's ear, trying to keep the other man calm but failing to keep his own heart in check.

His cock is aching and his hips are begging to buck. Gabriel flinches and clenches around him each time a noise rings out from the stall next to them and Mohinder fights back moans by biting clean through his lip and praying to his God's that the man beside them hurries the fuck up.

His forehead drips sweat onto Gabriel's shoulder and his knees tremble, near failure to keep him standing.

There's a loud farting sound and Gabriel starts to tremble, the urge to giggle almost overpowering as his mind is slowly going into hysterics. He unconsciously pushes back into Mohinder's warm body and can't stop the groan from escaping, luckily at the same time the toilet flushes.

"Ohhh!" Mohinder cannot hold in a moan and it is nearly louder than the toilet. He sucks in a sharp breath, hoping the stranger didn't hear, and his heart nearly stops beating when the man pauses outside of their stall, seemingly listening.

He begs silently for Gabriel to stay still and keep quiet, and sighs loudly when the man coughs and exits the bathroom. The moment the door clicks shut, he thrusts harshly into Gabriel and starts a steady rhythm, desperate to regain what pleasure was lost in those tense minutes.

Gabriel cries out at the hasty motions, pushing back to meets Mohinder's thrusts and his legs collapse, having to be pushed into the wall for support, when Mohinder's hand encloses around his cock again.

"Fuck!" He screams, the word finally escaping as his vision flashes white.

Mohinder grits his teeth and growls, something oddly dominating overpowering him. He reaches his free hand up to run his fingers roughly though Gabriel's perfect hair and yanks a little, enjoying the grunt he receives in return when he digs his teeth into a pale neck.

"Want...you...need...Oh God!" His words come in time with his hard pounds into Gabriel's tense backside, eyes rolling backwards into his head and fluttering shut when he is so close to releasing. He angles his hips differently and searches for Gabriel's prostate, wanting to hear more delicious noises from that shy mouth.

Gabriel's words are garbled groans and keens as his ass starts aching. The hand in his hair is painful, it hurts enough to bring tears to his eyes, but the pain vanishes instantly when Mohinder's cock rubs against something inside him which turns his world hot and cold with an overwhelming rush of pleasure; it brings a keening moan from his lips which putters off into a purr every time Mohinder pulls back, almost out, and then keens again when that spot is slammed into again.

A few more thrusts and Mohinder comes violently, shaking and jerking into Gabriel. His arm instead wraps around Gabriel's chest, collapsing onto his back, hand straining to stroke Gabriel into releasing with what little energy he has left.

"Oh fuck..." He murmurs, temporarily blind and extremely dizzy, eyes closed tightly against Gabriel's hot back to stable his equilibrium.

Gabriel can no longer stand after his release and he slides to his knees, pulling Mohinder down with him as they recapture their breath. He feels light-headed; he feels free and deeply satisfied and starts questioning how something so good could ever be a sin. Mohinder's hands trail lazily up his chest, stroking lightly, and he shivers at the touches.

"Did I hurt you?" Mohinder presses a kiss to Gabriel's sweaty temple and slides his fingers behind the collar of his shirt to feel the tufts of chest hair there. He needed that release more than anything, sexual frustration being pent up since he came to America and found nothing but whoring men.

Something about Gabriel was different...pure...untouched and innocent. He decided he wasn't going to let Gabriel go. He would ask Gabriel to come home with him once they regained their composure.

"N--No," Gabriel stuttered, his mind finally catching up with his body and realizing what he'd just done. His face started flushing from embarrassment, he wanted to curl into himself and hide from the world; he couldn't believe he did that.

"Good." Mohinder chuckles lightly at Gabriel's embarrassment, watching pale cheeks flare up in red. Somewhat recovered he pulls himself up off the grimy bathroom floor and helps Gabriel up, smoothing down their clothing.

"How about if we...get a cup of tea? I think we did this backwards." He laughs trying to make Gabriel feel more comfortable and reaches up to brush brown locks back into place, neatly sweeping them to the side, and straightens the crooked glasses on Gabriel's nose.

Gabriel can't help but lean into that warm touch, his eyes glazing over slightly as he takes in the ruffled beauty of the other man. His mouth feels dry and that drink sounds like a good idea. He doesn't even think when Mohinder holds out his hand, he takes it, entangling their fingers, and follows like a puppy as the gorgeous man leads them out back into the coffee shop.

Mohinder is weary of the glances they receive at first, wondering if maybe they were a little too loud and a little too conspicuous. The worry washes away as he realizes what an attractive man he now has and he smiles with confidence as he leads Gabriel to a table and motions for him to sit before going to the counter and ordering two steamy cups of Earl Gray tea.

Gabriel fidgets, not liking the other glances and lets his eyes wander to rest on Mohinder's bottom. Such a beautiful, tight ass he has and he starts daydreaming about groping it, running his tongue over the expanse of golden flesh with Mohinder's soft voice encouraging him to press into him, take him like he took Gabriel.

Mohinder stands waiting at the counter, tapping his fingers impatiently and glances back at Gabriel to see the man's line of vision planted directly on his ass. He smiles as Gabriel jerks his eyes down in embarrassment and turns back to the counter. He wiggles his hips a few times before leaning forward and pushing his ass out in a temping manner, hoping to drive Gabriel wild

Gabriel's jaw dropped, he has to keep himself from drooling as he watching that ass sway from side to side. Even though he's come twice within the last two minutes, his cock starts filling up with blood once more and he flushes, turning away to hide the bulge and throws himself into reading the table menu, trying not to meet Mohinder's laughing eyes.

* * *

**A/N:** I didn't really read over everything, so there might be parts that don't make sense or has spelling errors. Point them out if you see them. 


End file.
